The worst Black Order interview
by almaexorcist 0330
Summary: its coming a reporter to the black order to interview all the exorcists everyone imagine a wonderful person but sometimes appareance lies. please review:
1. komui s notice

**AUTHOR´S NOTE-**I do not own -man please enjoy this fanfiction.

**Chapter 1:komui´s notice**

_(All exorcists in the cafeteria are reunited at 8:00 AM)_

_**Komui:**_ hey thanks everyone for coming.

_**Kanda: **_stupid Komui, what is so important for you to wake us at 8:00 AM?

_**Komui: **_ good question Kanda. I called you all because a reporter is coming to interview all the exorcists.

_**Kanda: **_ you son of bitch! I didn't sleep well because of you and a stupid reporter.

_**Lenalee: **_when will the reporter arrive?

_**Komui: **_she will come tomorrow at 4:00 PM. And I need all of you to be good with her, she's a very important person.

_(Later Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Krory talking in the library about the reporter)_

_**Lavi: **_hey Allen, do you think the reporter will be a hot chick?

_**Lenalee:**__ (Hits Lavi) _shut up Lavi.

_**Allen: **_ why are you always thinking on women?

_**Krory: **_well, so how do you think the reporter will be like?

_**Allen: **_ I think she will be a good person.

_**Krory: **_ I wish she is like eliade.

_**Lavi: **_a person who tries to kill allen. (he smiles widely)

_**Lenalee: **_shut up lavi now let's prepare for tomorrow.


	2. the arrival

**AUTHOR´S NOTE-**I do not own -man please enjoy this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2: the arrival**

_(All the exorcists in the cafeteria at 4:00 PM)_

_**Komui: **_ok my friends, remember that you need to be nice with her.

_(The room stayed silence as the reporter enters the room with two other guys one has a camera and the other has a notebook. She is dressed with a black dress and white shoes, she has red hair and yellow eyes)_

_**Reporter: **_hello my name is Catelyn Lewuien. Let's start with the interview… first I would like to talk with Komui Lee.

_**Komui: **___Miss I'm Supervisor Komui Lee.

_**Catelyn: **_ well, who are the people that you select for me to interview them.

_(Everyone with a face of what!)_

_**Komui: **_I am sorry guys. Catelyn told me to choose some of you for the interview.

_**Catelyn: **_then Komui who are the persons?

_**Komui: **_ I chose the exorcists Allen Walker, Lavi, Yu Kanda, my sweet little sister Lenalee Lee, Arystar Krory III, Noise Marie and Miranda lotto.

_**Kanda: **_Fuck you stupid Komui. Why me?.

_**Marie: **_calm down Kanda.

_**Catelyn: **_thanks komui but the session starts at 5:00 PM so until then would you give me a tour of the black order.

_**Komui: **_no problem, follow me.

_(Later)_

_**Lenalee: **_she is a beautiful person.

_**Allen: **_yeah… I think she likes Komui.

_**Lenalee: **_don't say stupid things Allen.

_**Allen: **_hahahahahaha

_(Suddenly the door opens very fast)_

_**Catelyn:**_ sorry for that. Now let's start with the interview with the first exorcist Allen Walker.

_**Everyone: **_good luck Allen.


	3. questions to allen

**AUTHOR´S NOTE-**I do not own -man please enjoy this fanfiction.

**CHAPTER 3: questions to allen**

_(Allen and Catelyn are in an empty room at 5:00)_

_**Catelyn: **_ok Allen are you prepared for the interview?

_**Allen: **_sure let's start.

_**Catelyn: **_ok please take seat.

_**Allen: **_ok.

_**Catelyn: **_do you enjoy being an exorcist?

_**Allen: **_yes

_**Catelyn: **_who are your friends?

_**Allen: **_Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Marie,Chaoji, Timothy, Komui, Reever, Johnny and I think Kanda.

_**Catelyn: **_do you feel bad when you don't save an akuma?

_**Allen: **_yes.

_**Catelyn:**_ why? Aren't akumas bad things that kill people?

_**Allen: **_they are not things they are persons who are trapped and controlled by the earl.

_**Catelyn: **_how do you feel being the 14th?

_**Allen: **_I'm not the 14th. The 14th is inside of me and I feel weird sometimes because I think he would be able to control me and do something bad to my friends.

_**Catelyn: **_ok. Then how did you felt when the akuma level 4 killed many of your friends and you couldn't stop it?

_**Allen: **_it was the first time that type of akuma appeared and I couldn't stop it using only the crown clown, Lenalee came to help me so we were able to stop the akuma.

_**Catelyn: **_then how do you explain that guy Tapp that was killed? Why couldn't you protect him?

_**Allen:**_ I wasn't there. The scientist were trapped and couldn't open the door. The others and me were fighting other akumas

_**Catelyn: **_but you could have asked someone to open the door, then you could have saved Tapp and everyone would be happy.

_**Allen: **_shut up! You don't know anything! Do you know how difficult it is to fight with a noah? No because you aren't an exorcist.

_**Catelyn: **_ok Allen calm down I'm only saying the truth.

_**Allen: **_no you are only bothering me, saying that I'm useless because I couldn't save Tapp so don't talk because you don't know what the exorcists have to face.

_**Catelyn: **_Allen please calm down!

_**Allen: **__(sadness face) _I'm sorry let's continue with the interview.

_**Catelyn: **_then. Do you think the order could betray you and kill you?

_**Allen: **_no because the black order is like my family.

_**Catelyn: **_did you think that your real parents abandoned you because of your arm?

_**Allen: **_I think so, all the people that saw my arm were scared.

_**Catelyn: **_then why wasn't Mana scare of you?

_**Allen: **_wait a moment, how do you know about Mana?

_**Catelyn: **_Allen I know everything didn't Komui mentioned that I'm a very important person?

_**Allen: **_yes but I never talk about Mana to strangers.

_**Catelyn: **_I asked for information about the exorcists, you know to have an idea about what I was going to ask, and the Black Order added some information about him

_**Allen: **_the order did what?

_**Catelyn: **_yes, then let's finish with our last question.

_**Catelyn: **_do you have any relationship with the earl and noahs?

_**Allen: **_no, only that the 14th does and… well… road kamelot kiss me… but I never thought that would happen!

_**Catelyn: **_well that's all… thank you Allen.

_**Allen: **_your welcome.


	4. questions to lenalee

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: **I do not own -man

**Chapter 4: questions to lenalee**

_(Catelyn enters the cafeteria where all the chosen exorcists are)_

_**Catelyn: **_sorry for the waiting let´s go with the next exorcist… Lenalee Lee?

_**Lenalee: **_I'm here.

_(Lenalee and Catelyn get out of the cafeteria)_

_**Lavi: **_hey have you seen Allen?

_**Kanda: **_who cares about that moyashi?

_**Marie: **_don't be like that Kanda.

_**Krory: **_you should ask Miranda she saw Allen when his interview finished.

_**Lavi: **_hey Miranda, have you seen Allen?

_**Miranda: **_yes when I saw him, he was with a depressed face like if something had gone bad in his interview.

_**Krory: **_we should warn Lenalee.

_**Lavi: **_she had already gone, and we can't interrupt the interview.

_**Kanda: **_I don't trust that reporter.

_(Catelyn and Lenalee where in the same empty room)_

_**Catelyn: **_well lenalee are you happy to be in an interview?

_**Lenalee: **_sure is I think is good for exorcists to express their feelings.

_**Catelyn: **_then let's start. How was your innocence damaged?

_**Lenalee: **_fighting with an akuma level 3.

_**Catelyn: **_so you were fighting and your friends were safe?

_**Lenalee: **_I don't think so, there were more akumas so my friends were fighting them while I fought with the akuma level 3. We were protecting a complete ship but we couldn't save them all.

_**Catelyn: **_did you felt useless when you couldn't save the two women named anita and mahoja?

_**Lenalee: **_I felt sad but… how do you know about anita and mahoja?

_**Catelyn. **_Well Allen asked the same thing as you… Komui told to me.

_**Lenalee: **_ooh! Ok… then let's continue with the interview.

_**Catelyn: **_fine. Then do you know if one of your friends hates the black order?

_**Lenalee: **_I think Kanda… but when I was a little girl and I entered the order I hated it.

_**Catelyn: **_why? I mean, Komui told me that the black order is like a home to the exorcists.

_**Lenalee: **_the order is our home, but… when I was little my parents died and my brother was my only family. So when the order separated me from him, I hated them for that.

_**Catelyn: **_how would you felt if you were the heart of innocence?

_**Lenalee: **_I will feel sad, because the millennium earl and the noahs will try to destroy my innocence and they might kill many people to do it, even my friends. Also because I think that if I die, my friends would be very sad.

_**Catelyn: **_and, what if all of your friends didn't care that you died? How would you felt?

_**Lenalee: **_well I'm very sure they will be sad because we care for each other. We are family.

_**Catelyn: **_how are you so sure? What if one them betrayed you?

_**Lenalee: **_sorry Catelyn but you are wrong. My friends wouldn't betray me.

_**Catelyn: **_no you are wrong lenalee. How do you think they would felt if their innocence disappeared because of you?

_**Lenalee: **_you… shut up you don't know how it feels to lost someone that you love.

_**Catelyn: **_I know… I saw my mother die.

_**Lenalee: **_oh….. I'm so sorry Catelyn... let's act as if nothing had happened alright? Let's continue please

_**Catelyn: **_alright, let's finish with our last question. Do you think an exorcist would betray the black order and go with the earl? Why?

_**Lenalee: **_no, because everyone here hates the earl, even if they hated the black order they wouldn't go to the earl's side.

_**Catelyn: **_well thank you Lenalee for this interview.

_**Lenalee: **_yeah no problem.

_(Lenalee gets out of the room then the guy with the camera talks to Catelyn)_

_**Guy with the camera: **_why did you lied to her?

_**Catelyn: **_about what?

_**Guy with the camera: **_you know about watching your mother die, she is not dead.

_**Catelyn: **_I know… I only said to make them suffer… they are only kids who called themselves soldiers, when they don't know how the real world is… do you think she believed that?

_**Guy with the camera: **_you suck at lying, but she definitely believed it.

_**Catelyn: **_stop talking and let's continue with the next exorcist.

_**Guy with the camera: **_okay


	5. questions to lavi

**AUTHOR´S NOTE- **I do not own -man.

**Chapter 5: questions to lavi.**

_(Catelyn enters the cafeteria where exorcists are)_

_**Catelyn: **_hello hello let's continue with the third exorcist… Lavi.

_**Lavi: **_sure

_(Catelyn and Lavi go out of the cafeteria)_

_**Krory: **_do you know where Lenalee is?

_**Kanda: **_I saw her walking out of the order… I think she went to buy something.

_(Allen enters the cafeteria)_

_**Miranda: **_hi. Allen how was the interview?

_**Allen: **_well, the only thing I'm going to say is… that reporter is strange… is like if she entered your head and makes you feel guilty of something that had happened in your life… so be careful with her.

_**Marie: **_maybe we should, now that you mentioned it, she looks at us in a weird way… like if she hated us.

_**Krory: **_I think you are next one, kanda

_**Kranda: **_so, I'm not going to talk to that bitch

_(Catelyn and Lavi enters another room_)

_**Catelyn: **_Lavi, are you happy being in an interview?

_**Lavi: **_yeah!

_**Catelyn: **_good, then let's start. You are a bookman right?

_**Lavi: **_bookman in training actually, but I think I count as one

_**Catelyn: **_then why are you so happy?

_**Lavi: **_happy? What do you mean?

_**Catelyn: **_yeah, I mean aren't bookmen suppose to quit everything in their lives and be serious?

_**Lavi: **_well first I'm not completely a bookman remember? I'm the bookman jr. and I like being happy when I'm with my friends

_**Catelyn: **_if that's your reason, then I don't think you are a bookman

_**Lavi: **_why? I abandoned everything to be bookman… my family, my name _(well I never knew my name) _now what? You want me to leave the black order too?

_**Catelyn: **_Lavi calm down… just listen to me. I just wanted to talk about how bookmen are

_**Lavi: **_wait a moment… how did you knew I was a bookman

_**Catelyn: **_c'mon everyone in the black order knows you are part of the bookman clan… now that I think of it, we similar in many ways.

_**Lavi: **_like what?

_**Catelyn: **_I'm a reporter and you are a bookman we are similar because we both travel around the world to know its secrets and many other things, but we are also different. For example I interview people and you just observe… also I can see my family and friends and you don't.

_**Lavi: **_you are saying that we are similar because we study the world but different because I am serious and you are happy.

_**Catelyn: **_no I didn't mean that, I was trying to say that…

_**Lavi: **_shut up! Dammit, Yuu was right, you are a bitch.

_**Catelyn: **_Lavi please calm down and let's continue with the interview.

_**Lavi: **_okay, sorry about that, I didn't mean to call you bitch.

_**Catelyn: **_it's okay, it's not the first time that someone calls me bitch… how did you felt when that noah controlled you and made you attack your friends?

_**Lavi: **_I felt strange, like if I had betrayed my friends and join the earl

_**Catelyn: **_so you couldn't get control of yourself, like if someone was possessing you?

_**Lavi: **_yes.

_**Catelyn: **_and in that moment you joined the earl, right?

_**Lavi: **_I didn't joined him, I just couldn't stop Road from controlling me

_**Catelyn: **_but Lavi you were attacking your friends, I read the bookmen must always have control of themselves, and never let anyone change their way of thinking

_**Lavi: **_well that's a lie, we bookmen are not Gods

_**Catelyn: **_okay, then Lavi, this was the last question

_**Lavi: **_really?

_**Catelyn: **_yes, it was to interview you. Thank you

_**Lavi: **_your welcome.

_The interview was finished._


	6. bitch vs kanda

**AUTHOR´S NOTE-**I do not own -man please enjoy this fanficiton.

**Chapter 6: bitch versus Kanda**

_(Catelyn enters the cafeteria)_

_**Catelyn: **_hello everyone… the next exorcist is Yuu Kanda.

_**Kanda: **_you better do it fast, I don't have time for this bullshit.

_**Catelyn: **_ _(she smiles at Kanda)_ then let's not waste our time.

_(Catelyn and Kanda get out of the cafeteria while Komui enters)_

_**Komui: **_Allen, Lenalee how was the interview?

_**Lenalee: **_well I didn't like Catelyn

_**Komui: **_why? She is a wonderful and attractive person.

_**Lenalee: **_brother!

_**Allen: **_it seems that appearances lie.

_**Miranda: **_guys, have you seen Lavi?

_**Krory: **_he went to the library to search about the bookmen.

_**Allen: **_I saw him depressed, probably something she mentioned in the interview

_**Komui: **_oh… I thought she would be a nice person to all of you. Lenalee did she told you something bad?

_**Lenalee: **_no, she only researches about bad moments you had, then she will use them to make you feel sad and useless.

_**Komui: **_I see… but Lenalee if she does something bad, you have to notified me in the moment… if she ever dare to do something bad to my dear sweet sister Lenalee, I'll send Komurin after her!

_(Everyone in the cafeteria sweatdropped… Catelyn and Kanda enter another room)_

_**Catelyn: **_so Kanda do you enjoy being an exorcist?

_**Kanda: **_no

_**Catelyn: **_well are you happy to be in this interview?

_**Kanda: **_stop talking and finish with this bullshit

_**Catelyn: **_okay… then, how did you felt when Alma Karma died?

_**Kanda: **_how do you know about Alma?

_**Catelyn: **_Kanda you are famous

_**Kanda: **_famous?

_**Catelyn: **_of course, Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda, the Second Exorcists.

_**Kanda: **_I won't answer any fucking question related to Alma.

_**Catelyn: **_c'mon Kanda, nothing bad is going to happen

_**Kanda: **_fine

_**Catelyn: **_great! so how do you feel?

_**Kanda: **_sad and happy.

_**Catelyn: **_sad and happy?

_**Kanda: **_sad because she died… happy because she could finally rest in peace.

_**Catelyn: **_okay… did you felt guilty when you stab Allen Walker with Mugen, making the 14th wake up?

_**Kanda: **_how the shit you know that? That's classified!

_**Catelyn: **_the black order wrote it in your files… and to make a better work I read it

_**Kanda: **_you are a bitch! This fucking thing is over I will not answer anything more. _(stands up and walks to the door)_

_**Catelyn: **__(smiles and holds Kanda's hand, she receives a glare from the angry Japanese as he frees his hand) _I'm really sorry Kanda, but if you refuse to answer my questions… I'll have to arrest you

_**Kanda: **_you don't have the power to do it

_**Catelyn: **_the order asked me to this interview, and since you were chosen for it, you'll have to do it whether you liked or not, okay?

_**Kanda: **_you are a fucking bitch… _(sits down) _what's the next question?

_**Catelyn: **__(smiles)_ what does an exorcist normally do in the missions?

_**Kanda: **_collect innocence, fight stupid akumas, save people

_**Catelyn: **_save people?

_**Kanda: **__(glares at her) _what's the problem with it?

_**Catelyn: **_oh nothing's wrong… is just that your friends mentioned that you hated the order

_**Kanda: **_why is it related with my answer?

_**Catelyn: **_I'm the one doing the questions… Komui mentioned that you were able to be free from the duty of being an exorcist, but you came back… why?

_**Kanda: **_because of the stupid moyashi

_**Catelyn: **_why? Didn't you hated Allen?

_**Kanda: **_he saved Alma so I'm debt with him.

_**Catelyn: **_but Alma is dead, so you don't own him anything.

_**Kanda: **_before Alma died, she was being controlled by the earl and she attacked us, the moyashi freed her

_**Catelyn: **_so everything happened because of the earl? _(Kanda nodded)_ why did he do it? What was his plan?

_**Kanda: **_he wanted to wake up the stupid noah inside the moyashi

_**Catelyn: **_very interesting… well that's all. You can go now. Thank you a lot Kanda.

_**Kanda: **_Tch whatever just leave me alone bitch.

_The interview was finished._


	7. questions to krory

**AUTHOR´S NOTE- **I do not own -man please enjoy this fanfiction.

**Chapter 7: questions to krory**

_(Catelyn enters the cafeteria)_

_**Catelyn: **_next exorcist is Arystar Krory III.

_**Krory: **_It's me _(walks towards Catelyn)_

_**Catelyn: **_good… oh before I forget, Miranda Lotto's interview is at 8 and Noise Marie's at 9. Bye!

_(Krory and Catelyn leave the cafeteria)_

_**Marie: **_that's very late, don't you think?

_**Miranda: **_yes, don't worry Noise I'll wait for you to finish

_**Lenalee: **_me too, and you Allen-kun?

_**Allen: **_sorry, I can't. Komui assigned me another mission, so I have to leave right now.

_**Lenalee: **_okay, so it's just you and me, Miranda _(Miranda smiles)_

_(The cafeteria's doors open suddenly)_

_**Lavi:**_ you can count with me too, Lena-lady

_**Lenalee: **__(smiles at the red head)_

_**Miranda: **_thank you Lavi

_**Marie: **_so Lavi how was your interview?

_**Lavi: **_horrible, that reporter is mental! She asked questions about my private life… I hate her

_**Lenalee: **_it was the same for Allen-kun and me

_**Miranda: **_I hope that Krory is fine right now

_(In the interview room)_

_**Catelyn: **_Arystar Krory III, how do you want me to call you?

_**Krory: **_Krory is fine

_**Catelyn: **_okay, then Krory let's start

_**Krory: **__(nods with the head)_

_**Catelyn: **_so your innocence is parasitic type, right?

_**Krory: **_yes.

_**Catelyn: **_in what part of your body is located?

_**Krory: **_in my teeth.

_**Catelyn: **_were you born with the innocence just like Allen Walker?

_**Krory: **_no, General Cross sent a carnivorous plant to my grandfather and in the plant's teeth was the innocence. One day it bite me and then the innocence transferred to my body

_**Catelyn: **_it's true that you lived in a castle your entire life, before entering the black order?

_**Krory: **_yes.

_**Catelyn: **_were you alone, or someone lived with you?

_**Krory: **_I used to lived with Eliade

_**Catelyn: **_so when you became an exorcist, you left Eliade in the castle? Didn't you love her?

_**Krory: **_of course I love her, but she died.

_**Catelyn: **_I'm sorry, how did you felt when she died?

_**Krory: **_I felt sad, very sad. She was a very nice person, one of the nicest I had ever met.

_**Catelyn:**_ I see, but why did you loved an akuma? I mean she tried to kill Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman Jr. and even you.

_**Krory: **_how do you know Eliade was an akuma?

_**Catelyn: **_Komui told me.

_**Krory: **_ooh! Okay… I think because she was the first that actually stayed with me and cared for me and I believe that in her heart she loved me too…

_**Catelyn: **_and how do you explain that she tried to kill you and the other exorcists?

_**Krory: **_because when I discovered that she was an akuma, the earl gave her orders to kill us

_**Catelyn: **_I see, so if she actually loved you, she would have refused to the earl's orders, but it didn't happen… maybe she didn't care for you after all.

_**Krory: **_t-that's not true

_**Catelyn: **_then how do you explain everything that happened? You really believe that everything that happened between you and Eliade was real?

_**Krory: **_S-shut up, that's not true

_**Catelyn: **_sorry, sorry, you are right. She loved you… but why did you killed her? Weren't you in love with her?

_**Krory: **_s-shut up! You don't know anything between Eliade and me!

_**Catelyn: **_you really think that? I know a lot of things about you and all the other exorcists.

_**Krory: **_I'm sorry but I don't want to answer more questions…

_**Catelyn: **_the questions are over, when I say so… so please sit down and let's continue. I'm not a bad person, I'm just trying to help all of you.

_**Krory: **_Yeah, sure… you know? Allen and Lenalee were right, you make people feel guilty for things that had happened in their life

_**Catelyn: **_oh God! How could you believe that? I had never made a person feel guilty or sad.

_**Krory: **_sorry, but I don't want to answer more questions.

_(Krory gets out of the room)_

_**Guy with the camera: **_you lied again.

_**Catelyn: **_get out.

_**Guy with the camera: **_you know? You are a bad liar.

_**Catelyn: **_SHUT UP!


	8. questions to miranda

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: **I do not own -man please enjoy this fanfiction

**Chapter 8: questions to Miranda**

_(Catelyn enters the cafeteria)_

_**Catelyn: **_since Krory refused to continue with the interview, next is Miranda Lotto

_**Miranda: **_o-okay

_(Cateltyn and Miranda go out)_

_**Lenalee: **_wow, I never thought Krory would do that

_**Komui: **_I agree with you

_**Lavi: **_waaaah! Komui when did you got here?

_**Komui: **_oh, I entered through the window

_**Marie: **_why?

_**Komui: **_the door was closed.

_**Marie: **_it wasn't closed.

_**Komui: **_well when I came the door wouldn't open

_**Lavi: **_okay, okay forget it…. I can't stand _her_

_**Lenalee: **_I guess we really are stupid

_**Komui: **_of course not! Why do you say it Lenalee?

_**Lenalee: **_because we should had done what Krory did

_**Lavi: **_yeah we should had… I wonder how Miranda is with _her_?

_(with Miranda and Catelyn in another room)_

_**Catelyn: **_hello Miranda, are you ready for this?

_**Miranda: **_yes

_**Catelyn: **_great, then let's start… tell me about your innocence

_**Miranda: **_my innocence is called Time Record… I am able to control time

_**Catelyn: **_impressive.

_**Miranda: **_thanks.

_**Catelyn: **_I heard that your innocence can heal people's wounds?

_**Miranda: **_yes, but just temporarily. When I run out of energy, all the wounds will return

_**Catelyn: **_so, you can only save people, when you have energy and your innocence is activated? _(Miranda nods)_ Interesting…

_**Miranda: **_what do you mean?

_**Catelyn: **_oh nothing… it's just that it's a shame that such a great power is temporary.

_**Miranda: **_a-are you saying that I'm u-useless?

_**Catelyn: **_of course I am, I mean you could have saved many people in Japan if your innocence worked for ever.

_**Miranda: **_t-that's not t-true… w-we were u-under a-att-ack

_**Catelyn: **_that's just an excuse. We both know that you will never do anything correct, I mean you can't even…

_**Miranda: **_shut up! _(Miranda hits Catelyn in the face)_

_(Meanwhile)_

_**Marie: **_hey, you heard that?

_**Lenalee: **_yeah, like if someone was screaming

_**Lavi: **_mmm… maybe Komui set free another Komurin

_**Levalee: **_I don't think so… probably it was nothing to worry about

_(Meanwhile Miranda and Catelyn)_

_**Miranda: **__(hand on her mouth and crying) _I am so sorry I didn't want to hit you… I'm so sorry

_**Catelyn: **_calm down Miranda… don't worry

_**Miranda: **_sorry sorry sorry sorry please so sorry.

_**Catelyn: **_it's okay… should we continue?

_**Miranda: **__(nods and stops crying)_

_**Catelyn: **_good, so Miranda how did you felt when Komui destroyed the old clock?

_**Miranda: **_well, sad. That clock was very precious to me.

_**Catelyn: **_why? Did someone special gave it to you? Or was part from your family?

_**Miranda: **_no, I found it in an old store in the town where I used to live. The owner told me that nobody want it, so he was going to throw it away. I convinced him to give it to me, he did. It was all destroyed so I fixed it.

_**Catelyn: **_why would you want something that is destroyed?

_**Miranda: **_in my town, people used to hate me. When I saw the clock I got the feeling that it was like me. It's difficult to explain.

_**Catelyn: **_well, it think is everything… you may go now. Thank you for your time.

_**Miranda: **_sure no problem.

_(Miranda enters the cafeteria)_

_**Lenalee: **_Miranda why are you crying? Did the stupid woman told you something?

_**Miranda: **_she told me I was useless… don't worry they are fake tears. I'm used to be call useless, so there's no problem… I also hit her on the face.

_**Lavi: **_jajajja!… that was great, Miranda. Great job!… jajajaja!

_**Marie: **_I agree with you _(smiles)_


	9. questions to marie

**AUTHOR´S NOTE-**I do not own -man please enjoy this fanfiction.

**Chapter 9: questions to Marie**

_(Catelyn enters the cafeteria)_

_**Catelyn: **_hi guys…

_**Everyone: **__(they all scowl)_

_**Catelyn: **_okay, now's the turn of the last exorcist… Noise Marie

_**Maire: **__(stands up and walks toward Catelyn)_

_**Catelyn: **_before I leave guys… thank you a lot for your time, really. I wish we see each other again… bye!

_(Marie and Catelyn leaves the room. Everyone looks mad at her)_

_**Kanda: **_I hate so much that bitch.

_**Lavi: **_Yuu! When di you came?

_**Kanda: **__(puts Mugen in Lavi's throat) _Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!

_**Lenalee: **_Kanda, leave Lavi alone. Lavi if you continue bothering Kanda, you're gonna end up in a grave before you are 20.

_**Kanda: **_Tsk.

_(Allen enters the cafeteria)_

_**Allen: **_hi guys, I'm back.

_**Lenalee: **_everything fine?

_**Allen: **_yeah, it was just innocence in France… did she already left?

_**Lavi: **_almost. It's only Marie and she'll leave.

_**Allen: **_I hope so.

_(Now with Marie)_

_**Catelyn: **_hello Marie, are you ready?

_**Marie: **_I think so.

_**Catelyn: **_why?

_**Marie: **__(lying) _I feel nervous.

_**Catelyn: **_don't worry everything is gonna be fine.

_**Marie: **__(lying) _thank you.

_**Catelyn: **_let's start. Who was your master?

_**Marie: **_General Froi Tiedoll.

_**Catelyn: **_do you have any partners? you know his other students.

_**Marie: **_yes, Yuu Kanda and Daisya Barry.

_**Catelyn: **_Daisya Barry is dead, isn't it?

_**Marie: **_yes… how do you know?

_**Catelyn: **_I read the reports of the missions.

_**Marie: **_oh… okay.

_**Catelyn: **_How did you felt when he died?

_**Marie: **_I felt sad, but the most affected was General Tiedoll.

_**Catelyn: **_I see… but now he has another student right? _(Marie nods) _what was his name?

_**Marie: **_Chaoji Han.

_**Catelyn: **_Do you think Chaoji is better than Daisya?

_**Marie: **_I don't like comparing people.

_**Catelyn: **_I understand.

_**Marie: **_next question, please.

_**Catelyn: **_why do you use those headphones?

_**Marie:**_ they help to listen better my surroundings.

_**Catelyn: **_I see… do you fear that the order kicks you out, because you are blind?

_**Marie: **_sorry, but that's a personal thing… could you please continue with the next question?

_**Catelyn: **_sorry, Marie but no. This interview is about the exorcists' lives. And I can ask whatever I want.

_**Marie: **_as I said that's personal, you cant make me answer that.

_**Catelyn: **_sorry, Marie, but I can. The order gave me the authority, so could you please answer it.

_**Marie: **_fine… I don't think the order would do that, I still have innocence and with my headphones I'm able to detect the akumas near me.

_**Catelyn: **_see it's not that hard… than you that's all.

_**Marie: **_good _(leaves the room)_

_(a few minutes later, Catelyn enters the room)_

_**Catelyn: **_exorcists!... thank you so much, really I think that…

_**Kanda: **_just shut up and leave, bitch.

_**Catelyn: **_oh Kanda, please don't be rude. I only did my work, that's all.

_**Allen: **_sure and what was your job exactly?

_**Catelyn: **_expose the reality of course…

_**Lenalee: **_what do you mean with that?

_**Catelyn: **_just as it sounds… the exorcists are just stupid idiots that call themselves Soldiers of God and say that they know of the world.

_**Lavi: **_that's not true!

_**Catelyn: **_oh c'mon, we all know it's true.

_**Miranda: **_why are you so mean?

_**Catelyn: **_because as I already told you, it's my job.

_**Krory: **_then just go away of the Black Order and leave us alone.

_**Catelyn: **_I don't think so, you won't get rid of me that easily… I'll come tomorrow for Komui's interview.

_**Kanda: **_just leave in this fucking minute, or I'll cut you into pieces

_**Catelyn: **_ha, I'll love to see that.

_**Lenalee: **_Kanda calm down… my brother won't answer your questions… you have no authority over him.

_**Catelyn: **_hmm, that's impossible. He cant deny to answer, the orders come from Central, not from him _(smiles)_

_**Krory: **_then we can't do anything.

_**Kanda: **_tsk, yes we can.

_**Marie: **_like what?

_**Kanda: **_get the shit out from her.

_(all the men hold back Kanda)_

_**Lavi: **_you'll get in trouble, Yuu.

_**Kanda: **_the hell I care!

_**Lenalee: **_Kanda!

_**Kanda: **_Tsk _(stops moving, the men stop holding him)_

_**Catelyn: **_you know Kanda, you should work on your temper.

_**Allen: **_get out!

_**Catelyn: **_Fine _(smiles and leaves)_

_**Lenalee: **_I can't believe we have deal with this.


	10. questions to komui

**AUTHOR´S NOTE-** I do not own -man please enjoy this fanfiction.

**Chapter 10: Komui's Interview**

_(The next day at 2:00 PM Catelyn entered the lab looking for Komui. Today she is wearing a blue and purple dress, with black shoes.)_

_**Catelyn: **_ Em… hi, I'm looking for Supervisor Komui Lee

_**Reever: **_he is in his office, over there _(pointing to a door on top)_

_**Catelyn: **_thanks _(smiles and walks away, she knocks the door and then the door is opened revealing the Chinese man with his coffee cup with a pink bunny)_

_**Komui: **_oh! Catelyn nice to see you, thanks for coming

_**Catelyn: **_Nice to see you too, are you ready?

_**Komui: **_sure, please come in.

_(Komui and Catelyn entered Komui's office)_

_**Johnny: **_She looks like a very nice person

_**Reever: **_Well… appearances lie.

_**Johnny: **_what do you mean?

_**Reever: **_Lenalee told me she was very mean to all of them, as a result all the exorcists hate her.

_**Johnny: **_I see, I guess we'll have to wait to see how things go for the Chief

_**Reever: **_guess you're right.

_(Now with Komui and Catelyn)_

_**Catelyn: **_so Komui, what did the exorcists told you about yesterday's interviews?

_**Komui: **_are you sure that you want to hear it?

_**Catelyn: **_yes, I am.

_**Komui: **_…they hate you.

_**Catelyn: **_why? I'm a wonderful person.

_**Komui: **_they don't like you, neither trust you… and to be honest neither do I.

_**Catelyn: **_I imagined that.

_**Komui: **_why did you told them such horrible things?

_**Catelyn: **_I only told them the truth _(she said innocently)_

_**Komui: **_no, you made them feel guilty for things that they couldn't control _(he was getting mad)_

_**Catelyn: **__(looks away) _we should start with the interview

_**Komui: **_fine.

_**Catelyn: **_so tell me, since you are the Head Chief, do you have complete authority over the European branch?

_**Komui: **_yes.

_**Catelyn: **_so you can basically order the exorcists, the finders and the scientists whatever you want?

_**Komui: **_yes.

_**Catelyn: **_and what happens if they disobeyed you?

_**Komui: **_they might get a punishment

_**Catelyn: **_I see. And will you have a punishment too?

_**Komui: **_yes.

_**Catelyn: **_ how did you felt when they took Lenalee to the Black Order?

_**Komui: **_sad

_**Catelyn: **_is that the reason why you are so protective of her?

_**Komui: **_yeah, she is my only family

_**Catelyn: **_that's why you call all the boys octopuses.

_**Komui: **_who told you that?

_**Catelyn: **_you don't remember yesterday Reever mentioned it.

_**Komui: **_oh yes.

_**Catelyn: **_so the only job you is assign missions and build the famous Komurins.

_**Komui: **_Actually no, I also help the other scientists.

_**Catelyn: **_okay…. Then we had finish the interview, thank you Komui

_**Komui: **_no problem.

_(A big crash is heard somewhere else)_

_**Catelyn: **_what was that?

_**Komui: **_Oh… it can't be…

_**Catelyn: **_what?

_**Cross: **_leave me alone or I'll shoot you bastards!

_**Komui: **_well… General Marian Cross was brought here for the reunion between Generals and the other Head Chiefs.

_**Catelyn: **_oh, okay.

_**Komui: **_he'll have to stay for the night, but I don't know how we are going to keep him here

_**Catelyn: **_so… do you mind if I interview him

_**Komui: **_well I don't mind, but you'll have to ask him

_**Catelyn:**_ but I don't know him, could you please do it for me

_**Komui: **_Em.. okay… General Cross would you mind if someone makes you an interview?

_**Cross: **_What?! _(he thinks about it for some minutes) _Fine but you better have sake in the damn reunion

_**Komui: **_okay no problem.

_**Cross : **_who is the reporter?

_**Catelyn: **_it's me _(he steps forward) _Nice to meet you General Cross.


End file.
